    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3951045
Conventionally, aerosol containers for filling the concentrate solution such as commonly used hair cosmetics, skin-care cosmetics, and antiperspirants, and propellants such as liquefied gas, compressed gas are known. Thus, the aerosol containers used for various applications have recently increased the chance of being carried not only when being at home but also when being away from home. The miniaturization of aerosol containers is desired ardently from such a status.
However, since the aerosol container comprises generally a container body having pressure tightness and an aerosol valve attached to the opening thereof, there are various problems to miniaturize it. For example, since the aerosol container is filled with a content having a pressure higher than atmospheric pressure, it needs a technology of sealing to prevent leaking of the content outside. In order to obtain a sealing property, it is necessary to adjust and manage a seal portion in units of 0.1 mm. If each component is miniaturized, the manufacture of each component, the assembling thereof, and further the inspection thereof becomes difficult.